One Sided
by aconfusedhalfdemon
Summary: I really stink at summary's, so forgive me if this is no good. Gilbert has fallen for his long time best friend Antonio just in time for the school dance, but it seems to be totally one sided. Will Antonio and Gilbert end up together? Will Elizabeta get her yaoi fan tape of the two? rated M for language and possible adult themes. Main pairing is Prussia/Spain. Humans names used
1. Chapter 1

He groaned at the sound of Ludwig yelling at him to get up. "I'm up! I'm up!" Gilbert yelled back and sat up lazily before looking at his clock. He had ten minutes to get dressed and get to school...twenty minutes away. "Fuck, where the hell are my clothes?" He muttered to himself as he jumped out of bed and went running to get everything.

By the time he left the house his shirt and his dark red jacket were hanging, open his pants weren't buttoned, his hair was all over the place and he had a red toothbrush hanging out of his mouth while he ran down the side walk, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder. Gilbert arrived late to school, and of course his friends had covered for him so he wouldn't get detention.

He quickly got into his seat and ignored the angry glare Elizabeta was giving him as walked in with the sports coach, trailing behind him, no doubt bugging him for something. Gilbert sighed lightly, looking out the window until he felt a pencil thrown at his head and looked over to see Antonio, gesturing towards who had his reading glasses on and was looking down at a clipboard that was more then likely the one he used to check off their names for roll call.

" ?" The teacher called for the second time, sounding rather displeased that Gilbert didn't answer the first time. "Oh, um, here." "How kind of you to show up for once. Oh, by the way, you I saw you walk in late. Nice try, but you should know by now that nothing gets passed me." He said and started calling the rest of the other names while Gilbert glared at him before huffing and looking away.

He looked over at Antonio who was passing notes with one of the girls in class, and Gilbert could very clearly see what they were talking about. He felt an all to familiar pain in his chest when he saw Antonio read something and blush. That damn pain was back. Gilbert honestly thought it was gone, that he was over Antonio, so why did it hurt so much to see him flirting with her like that? Oh, that's right. Because wanted Antonio to be his. Antonio has always had people waiting in line to spend the night with him, to see him. Gilbert has never been apart of that line because he didn't just want something like a one night stand, he wanted to actually be with Antonio, not to just make it a one time thing.

Every time Antonio would talk about his different lovers, or as Gilbert called them, fuck buddies. It annoyed Antonio to no end. Gilbert couldn't remember a time when Antonio was single, it seemed like he was always taken, even when they were kids! Gilbert eventually decided he didn't want to think about anymore and for once, actually paid attention in class. It wasn't like reminding himself that Antonio was straight would help, because he tried that already and he knew it didn't work. Gilbert didn't flash his usual smirk or grin, didn't argue with the teacher, didn't crack a joke. Gilbert wasn't himself at all. It was because of the dance. Antonio would take Maddie, Francis would more then likely go with Ludwig, and Elizabeta with Roderich.

Gilbert was used to going to this kind of thing alone by now. He didn't want to go with someone who wasn't special to him, although once he took Lilli Zwingli (everyone knew nothing would happen, she just needed someone to watch her since Vash couldn't go because of work). It was a big deal to all the other girls, because everyone thought he was just bi and picky, so a lot of girls still thought they had a chance with him. Elizabeta was the first go figure out what Gilbert liked. Gilbert liked girls enough to appreciate when one was good looking, but he didn't like them as much as guys. not even 12% as much as he liked guys, and it only fueled Elizabeta's yaoi fangirl fantasies. She had a yaoi club, Ivan's sisters, (surprisingly) Lilli Zwingli, and her. There have been many times when Gilbert found their cameras hidden in strange places when he was going on dates or taking someone home after a party. As far as he knows, they haven't gotten anything on tape yet... Suddenly, a hand hit his desk and he looked up only to come face to face with Antonio, holding Madeline's hand...and smiling like an idiot. "Hola Gil~" Antonio said in that oh-so-happy tone of his. "Oh...um, hey." Antonio actually frowned at Gilbert's response and that made Gilbert's stomach feel sick. Antonio frowning because of him felt so wrong. Antonio put his hand on Gilbert's forehead, confusing Gilbert for a moment. "You don't have a fever..." Gilbert slapped his hand away and stood up, grabbing his bag and forgetting his notebook before storming off without another word. Leaving Antonio and Maddie confused, even more so because Elizebeta was trailing behind him after recording the little scene. "Aw! Gil~" She actually felt kind of bad for him. "Not now." Gilbert said sounding utterly pissed off which made Elizabeta sigh and stop skipping, walking fast enough to just be walking next to him. "I'm gonna cheer you up! Come on!" She said and grabbed the front of his shirt and then she proceeded to drag him all the way out of the school and down the sidewalk.

* * *

Withoutdemons: Okay, so this is my first fanfic. This will in fact have more then chapter, and I really hope it's not to cheesy or anything and if you want to review, I'd really appreciate it as long as you are kind when doing so. ^^' Just in case it isn't obvious, I have quite a few pairings going on.

We have some Prussian/Spain, Spain/Fem!Canada, America/England, France/Germany, Hungary/Austria, if you have pairings you would like to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do!

Um yea, so that's all I've got to say for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Withoutdemons: So, here's chapter two~! There is going to be a bit of America/Prussia in the next few chapters, but please just bare with me! It's setup for something really cool and it'll help me get some more of the setup for the ending going~!**

**Author Of Sin said: "Aw man, I need more. T_T please update soon!" **

**I'm glad you liked it~! :3 also, I hope this was soon enough for you~!~**

* * *

"Elizaveta, what the hell are you doing?" Gilbert ask trying to get out of her surprisingly strong grip. "I, Elizaveta your bestest friend ever, am going to cheer you up." She said pulling Gilbert towards her car. "Now get in, I promise, cross my heart and hope to die that you will have fun." Gilbert frowned before getting in the car. He felt there was no possible way this could end well for him, after all, this _was_ Elizaveta.

Gilbert was holding onto the door handle for dear life. "mEIN GOTT. WHO THE FUCK TAUGHT YOU TO DRIVE?! WAS IT KIKU?! BECAUSE HE MAY BE CUTE BUT THE KID CAN'T DRIVE FOR SHIT." He snapped at her once she whipped into a parking space after nearly getting them hit by another car. She laughed while unbuckling and grabbing her purse. "Oh shut up you big baby." She said cheerfully while getting out of the car, Gilbert had already gotten out of the car and he was glaring at her.

Gilbert sighed before saying, "You, Elizaveta, are fucking insane and should never be allowed behind the wheel of a car ever again." he looked around for moment, before realizing where they were. "Eliza... why are we here? You realize this place pretty much only sells lingerie and roleplay shit, right?" He ask looking at the store completely confused, why would she bring him _here_, or all places?

She didn't answer, just grabbed his hand an pulled him inside and guided him around, grabbing things she thought would fit him like a mother would when buying clothes for a child. "Oh hush already. When I'm done with you, Antonio is going to _beg you for it._ But this place also just has some sexy clothes, I'm planning a surprise for you and I promise your gonna like it~" Elizaveta sighed when she heard Gilbert nearly choke a her words. "Aw, do you like the idea of him begging you for it that much~?" He flicked her in the back of the head before she pulled her over to the dressing rooms and they both went inside, and no amount of Gilbert's protesting seemed to mean anything to her.

He scoffed, "No, but your surprises are always bad." Gilbert said matter of factly before trying to walk away from the store. Elizaveta caught hold of him before he could run.

After pulling him into a dressing room and forcing him to try on a pair of tight, black skinny jeans along with a nice white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows under his red hoodie which she kept unzipped so everyone would be able to see how his shirt was two buttons to low and gave people a very nice view, she decided she would be his new personal stylist before she put him in a skirt. A fucking school girl skirt, like the one he wore last Halloween because "If you can wear it once, you will wear it again." and she also made him try on some very, _very_ revealing lady's clothes, and Gilbert did enjoy himself.

Not because of the womans clothes, but because of all the teasing and laughing and not thinking about Antonio. After buying the clothes for men (or boyish girls, it was hard to tell) he and Elizaveta checked out before heading to Gilbert to put everything away, which quickly ended in a war over Gilbert refusing to throw away his old torn up clothes from his punkish bad boy faze.

He eventually gave in and allowed her to pack everything into boxes, he would just unpack them when she left!

Of course, she didn't leave. She invited Feliks over and they watched movies till they fell asleep, Feliks taped a note to Gilberts face before leaving to go meet up Toris.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday, so he and Elizaveta lounged around for awhile before Elizaveta decided they would go pick up her girlfriend, Natalya Braginski (Roddy is just her cover and she's his, they ain't ready to come out just yet) and she also decided not that Gilbert and Ivan didn't hate each other, Ivan would come to lunch with them and it would be a double date, so she dressed Gilbert up in the outfit he tried on in the store that made him looking drop dead sexy, messed up his hair, and decided to make the jeans look a bit older, he looked more like usual now, but still nicer and much better.

After they arrived at the Braginski house and picked Alfred (Elizaveta had him meet them there) and Natalya up, the headed to the most popular diner in town and got a table, deciding to wait on the food for awhile and to just hang out.

"No, no. That's not how you do it, it's like this~." Gilbert said putting a spoon on his nose, grinning proudly when it stayed and Elizaveta tried to copy him, but when it didn't work she just whined, and Natalya leaned over to kiss her cheek and mumbled 'it is fine to be a loser' in a teasing tone before Elizaveta glared at Gilbert and said, "Stupid spoon! You must be cheating or something!" She said with a huff, and Gilbert just laughed while Ivan and Natalya tried to do it too. "Not fair! Dammit Gil, how did you do that?"

Alfred leaned down and ask Gilbert how to do it, and Gilbert said he would only tell him if he didn't help Elizaveta. Alfred chuckled and nodded, he wouldn't have told her anyway. "Okay, okay, like this?" Alfred ask after putting a spoon on his nose and making it stick, Gilbert nodded. "Ja! You got it!" Elizaveta huffed and threw a piece of ice down Gilbert shirt, making him practically squeal in surprise. "Mein gott that's cold!" Gilbert said reaching down his shirt to grab it and pull it out, and when he did, he tossed it back at Elizaveta and to his surprise, Natalya reached out and caught it. "Watch it, Gilbert." She warned, glaring at him, making him and Elizaveta laugh.

The rest of the date went well, Ivan and Gilbert got along, Elizaveta teased Natalya with promises and winks and Natalya was anxious to get her home, so Alfred ended up walking Gilbert home.

* * *

"Neiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn!" Gilbert practically whined, "I didn't lose!" He said pouting. Ivan laughed.

"Gil, dude, you lost. It's only a game of slug bugs, you will live." Ivan said and reached out to mess up Gilbert's hair. Gilbert swatted his hands away and tried to re-fix his hair as they walked up his driveway.

"Then if it's only a game let me win!" Gilbert said and Ivan shook his head.

"No way! The hero didn't lose, I got more then you." Alfred would have let him win if his whining wasn't so cute...

Gilbert huffed and walked up the porch steps before stopping and turning around to glare at Ivan, who chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Can we go out again tomorrow?" Gilbert blushed and nodded. Ivan was actually pretty fun to be around, believe it or not. "Good, I'll pick you up at eight and we can go to get dinne and then to the movies, that sound alright?"

Gilbert nodded. "Ja, sounds good to me." He said before Ivan leaned down and kissed him, then waved when he walked down the driveway.

"Bye-bye. See you tomorrow, Gil!" Alfred said as he walked out of sight. Gilbert just stared for a minute, putting his fingers on his lips and blushing. That was not what he expected to happen, but he hadn't expected Elizaveta to set him up with Alfred either, so he figured he shouldn't be to surprised.

After going inside and getting in his lounge around clothes, he texted Francis, Arthur, and Antonio over to come hang out.

Francis came over first, and of course he made sure to buy snacks and lots of candy for Gilbert. Arthur came about five minutes after Francis, and Antonio was the last one to get there. About twenty minutes after Arthur. Francis ask Gilbert why he seemed so excited, and he told him that he and Alfred had a date the next day, Francis demanded to see Gilbert's wardrobe, and he was very pleased to see Gilbert's punk clothes gone and replaced with some nice clothes and he also wanted Gilbert to try on the lingerie Elizaveta bought him. He didn't try it on.

Francis and Gilbert started talking and Gilbert told him all about the date he and Alfred arleady went on, and the goodnight kiss and Francis wanted to know if it was a good kiss and what kind of kiss. He also mentioned he thought about going to the dance with Alfred, it seemed like it would be a lot of fun.

* * *

(Here's what Antonio and Arthur did while Francis and Gilbert were upstairs~)

"How the hell could you not know? He's straight as a fucking rainbow." Arthur said, laughing at Antonio who looked pretty embarrassed about not knowing.

"Well...so many girls are after him, I guess I just assumed..." Antonio muttered, his face going bright red.

"You look like a tomato, you git." Arthur said with an irritated sigh. "He's constantly flirting with guys and making jokes about it, I don't see how you could not know. I mean, my god I know I'm always calling you stupid, but still. I never thought you were _that_ stupid." Antonio just frowned and threw a pillow at Arthur before he heard Francis scream like Elizaveta when she see's two guys together.

Antonio and Arthur both stopped arguing so they could sneak upstairs to listen about Gilbert and Alfred's date, and Antonio had never wanted to get rid of someone more then when he heard Gilbert say that Alfred had _kissed_ him. And Gilbert really wanted to go with that loud mouth? He was a player! He would just try to use him or something! No way was Antonio going to let that happen!

* * *

**Withoutdemons: Okay, so, I've changed up my writing style a bit and I'm also going to have a bit of America/Prussia because it's part of the story.**

**I considered starting a second fic or adding an alternate ending so everyone will be happy with the ending, and sorry this chapter doesn't have much between Toni and Gil, it's sort of a setup for next chapter :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Withoutdemons: heh. Sorry this took so long, I've been busy lately and I tried to make this chapter longer then the last one. Also, get ready to figure out what Antonio meant in the first chapter when he said something about Gilbert's 'bad days'. **

* * *

Antonio kept his ear pressed to the door, Arthur did the same. Antonio was pretty much only listening so he could make sure Alfred hadn't said or done anything stupid, but sadly, Francis quickly changed the subject to what Gilbert would wear. Antonio grabbed Arthur and pulled him along with him down the stairs and back to the living room. Arthur didn't protest since he was pretty sure he knew exactly what was going through Antonio's mind at the moment.

"You and Alfred are still pretty close, right?" Antonio ask and Arthur nodded.

"Ask him about his date, find out where exactly he plans to take Gil." Antonio glared when Arthur smirked at him.

**~le time skip to fifteen minutes later~**

Arthur was texting back and forth with Alfred about Gilbert.

_Artie: So, you and Gil are a thing now?_

_Alfred: Not exactly. We've been on 1 date but so far things have been going pretty well~ & think ill ask him about the dance... should i?_

_Arthur: I think you should slow it down a little, don't wanna scare the boy off do you?  
_

_Alfred: Damn u sound old. xD i think i should cuz i dont want some1 else to get him first!_

Arthur sighed looking over at Antonio who had turned on the tv and put in some movie that Arthur didn't care about. "Do you mind me asking why you care all of the sudden? Because it seems that now that you can't have him, he's suddenly managed to catch your eye." Antonio thought for a moment, then shrugged and gave him that clueless look that works on almost everyone. "I call bullshit. If you were worrying because he was your friend, you would've been there when he needed his friends last week, or when he had to go to the hospital with appendicitis. I know you knew about it when it was going on, you just didn't care right?"

Antonio frowned. "I was out of town! I couldn't be there, it wasn't my fault." He said and Arthur scoffed.

"Couldn't be there my arse, you could have gotten a plane back, or better yet, just called or sent an email or something." Arthur said texting Alfred and asking if what Gilbert was talking about was true.

"Arthur, mind your own fucking business. I just want to make sure he's safe, alright? I missed a lot of things that I shouldn't have, I know. But don't you dare act any better. Where were you when Francis best friend Jeane had died and he needed you? When he wouldn't leave his house for weeks? Because I was there and I never saw that you paid him any attention." Antonio said and Arthur looked ready to kill him.

"At the time, we were still enemies, I wasn't comfortable with liking guys yet and Francis told me to stay away. That's different then ignoring someone who wants your company after being on the operating table or trying to off themselves, you know? So yea, I wasn't that grate but I wasn't as bad as-"

"How do I look?" Gilbert ask, cutting Arthur off. He knew this argument pretty well. It happened at least once a month. Antonio and Arthur would start arguing over who is a worse person and bringing up each others short comings, luckily Gilbert had perfect timing and always cut them off before they actually started fighting. He gestured to himself once he had their attention. Gilbert's hair was still messy, but less then usual. He had on a white button up shirt that was unbuttoned because he had a dark red shirt on under it that matched his eyes, along with dark jeans and his favorite sneakers. It was a mix of his newer clothes with some of his old ones, and it looked very nice on him. He also didn't look as unhappy as usual, he actually looked pretty excited about his new clothes.

"You look nice amigo." Antonio said and smiled at him, and Arthur smiled. "As much as I hate agreeing with tomato for brains, you do look quite nice. Where are you going, if I may ask."

"Cut the formal shit and I'm not wearing it tonight, it's for my date tomorrow." Antonio's smiles dropped for a half second. He wasn't even sure why he was so upset, Gilbert was happy so he should be happy, but the more he heard about his and Alfred's date the more upset he felt.

"Al said we're going to the diner next to the school and then to the movies," Gilbert kept talking and rambling about Alfred and their date but Antonio had stopped listening when Gilbert called him 'Al'. When did Gilbert get so close to each other? They had only been on one date and he seemed to be all Gilbert could think about. It was really starting to annoy Antonio...

* * *

Everyone had stayed at Gilbert again, they didn't stay up as late as usual because it was Sunday, that meant everyone would have plans to take care of.

Antonio, Gilbert, Romano, Ludwig, Kiku, and Feli all spent the afternoon hanging out together. Feli and Kiku were working on scrap books and Kiku had the wonderful idea of allowing Gilbert and Romano to play Xbox together. None of them had ever heard such horrible cursing, nor had they seen Romano and Gilbert so angry at each other.

They spent three hours playing each other and they wouldn't have left it at a tie if Gilbert didn't have to go get ready for his date.

By the time Alfred showed up, Gilbert had gotten completely ready. Gilbert's hair was still messy, but less then usual. He had on a white button up shirt that was unbuttoned because he had a dark red shirt on under it that matched his eyes, along with dark jeans (that were very tight on his bum) and his favorite sneakers. It was a mix of his newer clothes with some of his old ones, and it looked very nice on him. "Bout time you showed up." He said grinning as Alfred looked him over.

"Heh. Sorry bout that. Amelia hid my glasses cause I borrowed her diary..." He said sheepishly,

"Oh. It's okay...as long as you tell me what all you read~." He said and grinned. Alfred nodded and they started talking as they walked out of the driveway. Antonio sighed walking outside to watch them walk away, Gilbert didn't even look back so he didn't notice, to caught up in listening to Alfred talk.

It didn't take them long to get to the diner, and Gilbert didn't really eat anything, but that wasn't unusual for him

They didn't spend much time at the diner before they went to the park, and by then, it was dark enough that all of the stars were out. "What d'ya mean? I don't see it!" Alfred said looking up, trying to find the big dipper Gilbert had tried to pointed out. Gilbert chuckled, Alfred's whining was sort of cute.

He reached over and grabbed Alfred's chin gently, making him look the right way. Alfred blushed. "O-oh. I can see it now." He said biting his lip.

Gilbert let him go and smiled. "Good, your turn to show me something." Gilbert said and Alfred thought for a moment.

"Hm...show you something...oh! Okay, can you see the owlish looking thing in the stars?" Gilbert stared up at the stars for a moment before shaking his head. "Lay down," Alfred said turning to face Gilbert and pushing him back gently, to make him lay down. "So, look up there." Gilbert did as he was told. Alfred then laid down beside him until he could spot it and when he did, he pointed at it. "Right there! See the wings, then there's the face and the entire body. It looks like a cartoon owl!" He said and Gilbert smiled.

"Ja, it does."

Gilbert and Alfred had kept looking for different shapes in the stars for another hour before Alfred got a call from a very angry Ludwig about keeping his brother out so late. Alfred apologized for keeping him out so long before walking Gilbert home.

* * *

Gilbert had gone to school like usual, and everyday Alfred would walk him home and occasionally they would go out to eat or to the movies.

It wasn't until Thursday that things took a bad turn. Gilbert didn't come to school, and neither did Ludwig.

Francis gave Antonio a worried look and Antonio sighed. He took Maddie dress shopping after school and Francis had gotten detention, so they couldn't go check up on Gilbert for awhile.

* * *

**~Back to Gilbert~**

Ludwig sighed, banging on Gilbert's door.

"Bruder! Please just let me inside!" No answer. "Gilbert! Let me in right now!" Again, no answer.

It took Ludwig nearly twenty minutes to get into Gilbert's room. When he did, Gilbert was curled up in bed asleep. Ludwig made his way over to his brother and sat down on the side of his bed. "It's fucking cold." Gilbert muttered covering his head up and hiding under the covers. Ludwig sighed, he stayed with Gilbert until he was asleep before going downstairs to call the teachers.

While Ludwig was on the phone, he heard Gilbert coughing before he heard Gilbert run to the bathroom to throw up. "I have to go, Gilbert is not feeling well. I'll have to call back later, sorry." He said and hung up before he got a response.

Ludwig tried to take Gilbert to a doctor, Gilbert freaked out and then wouldn't talk to him, but he couldn't really talk for his coughing anyway. Gilbert stumbled back to his room when he heard someone knocking on the door, and Ludwig watched worried while Gilbert went up the stairs, (just in case he fell) before making his way over to the door. He opened the door and sighed when he saw Antonio with Feli standing behind him. "Hallo Feli, Antonio." He stepped outside because he didn't want Gilbert to hear, he was pretty sure it would upset him.

"Feli, I am afraid I have to cancel, Gilbert is having a bad day and I can't just leave him alo-" Antonio tapped his shoulder.

"I'll stay with him, that's why I'm here anyway." Antonio and Ludwig talked for about an hour before Ludwig finally agreed and left with Feli.

* * *

Antonio waved them off and closed the door, locking it before deciding to go check on Gilbert. Antonio was careful to stay quite, if Gilbert was asleep he didn't want to wake him. When he did peek into Gilbert's room, Gilbert was sitting up in bed, his knees pulled to his chest and it looked like he was crying.

"Hola, Gil." Gilbert just pulled his knees up to his chest tighter and tried to ignore him. Antonio took off his shoes at the door of Gilbert's room before stepping inside. He looked around, noticing how different it was from the last time he was in there. It was clean. No dust, or anything out of place. It was extremely neat and organized which for a guy with Gilbert's personality, was very strange.

Antonio couldn't help but notice Gilbert was wearing his other hoodie, this one was back and nearly two sizes to big for him. Antonio always thought he looked adorable when wearing it. And he had on his boxers with litte yellow birds all over them. _"Cute."_ Antonio thought to himself, smiling softly.

Antonio walked over and crawled onto Gilbert's bed before giving him a hug, and just holding him for awhile. Antonio laid down when Gilbert stopped sniffling, and Gilbert hid under the covers and laid his head on Antonio's stomach. Antonio would occasionally try to take the blanket off his head, and Gilbert would fight to keep it on. Antonio hummed a lullaby which eventually turned into soft singing until Gilbert was asleep. he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Gilbert, covering them both up to keep Gilbert happy before falling asleep.

* * *

**Withoutdemons: I tried to make this chapter cute, and you got some cute Toni/Gil cuddles at the end so I hope that makes up for how cruddy this is.**

**Reviews are always appreciated, and as always if you have any pairings you would like to see let me know!**


End file.
